narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Yuuhi Kurenai
Yuuhi Kurenai (夕日紅, Yūhi Kurenai) is a jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure. |species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=B |birthdate=June 11 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=27 |height-part1=169.1 cm |weight-part1=54.4 kg |rank-part1=Jōnin |occupation=Academy Instructor |classification= |jutsu type=Genjutsu |ninja registration=010881 |academy age=9 |chunin age=13 |affiliations=Konohagakure }} Background Kurenai graduated from the Academy at the age of 9, took the Chuunin Exams at the age of 13. She has a natural talent for genjutsu although she is versed in the use of taijutsu and is skilled in a variety of weapons. The extent of her abilities has as yet to be revealed. Konohagakure Restoration Arc Currently the Godaime Hokage, Yūmei Kokūzō , has tasked her with the duty of being one of the instructors at the Academy. Being a person who has always taken an interest in the training of the young recruits, she faces this new assignment with seriousness as well as personal excitement. Abilities The full extent of Kurenai's abilities are as yet unknown. But, her skill with genjutsu are so vast that they are said to rival even those of Itachi Uchiha. Most of her techniques focus around flora creating illusion with trees, vines or petals to confound and outwit her opponents. She is also able to simultaneously affect multiple opponents with her techniques. She is even able to enter the subconscious of a person to see their true nature. She was also seen using her hair to cover her entire body, allowing her to freely travel through objects by seemingly merging with them. Kurenai is also very proficient at using fūinjutsu as seen when she used the Evil Sealing Method. Personality Kurenai is often times seen as the "big sister type", due to her concern for the growth of her students. Possessing a wealth of patience, she uses her creativity in order to make lessons interesting and engaging. However, there are many instances in which she is unyielding and can be a stickler for form and detail. Strict and expecting others to push themselves as much as she does herself, Kurenai can sometimes be seen as rigid and uncompromising. Overall she meets adversity with a sense of bravery and spends her care and concern upon her students. Appearance Kurenai 01.JPG|Kurenai using Demonic Illusions: Tree Binding Death Kurenai 04.JPG|In her usual gear. Kurenai 05.JPG|In her flack Jacket With long black hair reaching to her shoulders, stands at approximately 5 feet and 7 inches in height. Her eyes are red with a ring in them similar to the Rinnegan that she inherited from her father. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals. At times Kurenai wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit with a flak jacket and a simple sleeveless red outfit underneath it. Trivia *"Kurenai" means "crimson", and "Yūhi" means "evening sun". *Kurenai's red lipstick is, in a way, a pun on her own name. The kanji for "Kurenai" can also be read as "beni", which is a word used for red make-up used traditionally in Japan to colour the lips red. *Although her eyes are very distinct, they are not a dōjutsu. *According to the Naruto databook: **Her hobby is having evening drinks. **She wishes to train the youth of the village to aid in making Konoha strong once again. **Kurenai's favorite foods are Sushi and takowasa (octopus and wasabi), her least favorite food is nattō. **Kurenai has completed Kurenai has completed 697 official missions in total: 152 D-rank, 158 C-rank, 235 B-rank, 138 A-rank, 14 S-rank. Category:Female